


Moonlight Cat

by Moonlit_Catra



Series: She-Ra Write-Tober [12]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Kinda, Werecat AU?, but also could be elaborated on, it's dorky, this is more of a crack fic but not really?, this is more to make myself laugh, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Adora finds a stray cat after work and ends up getting more than she bargained for.Day 12: Moonlit





	Moonlight Cat

The moon's rays lit up the mostly empty road, Adora's eyes seemed to glow almost radioactively in the dimly lit area. It wasn't rather for her to end up walking down this road after having the closing shift at the store that she worked at. But tonight, everything just felt… different for some reason.

The air was a lot denser than what she had grown accustomed to, but it didn't particularly bother her. It just… left her a little unnerved.

Nevertheless, she continued to walk, her steps unwavering as she wanted to get home as soon as possible. But, something made her stop.

She paused, glancing over to the side where she spotted a fluffy brown cat standing beside her, looking up at her with almost human curiosity.

"Hey there… Where did you come from, little one?" She asked, holding her hand out for the creature to sniff her. The cat headbutting her hand to show that it would allow for her to pet it.

Adora smiled and gently scratched the cat's head, receiving a soft meow in return and quiet purrs. This was a nice little surprise to find on her way home, the cute cat soothing her from the stresses of the day.

"Well… I need to get going now. It was nice meeting you, little kitty." The blonde said as she straightened herself back up, turning away from the kitten. She was about to walk away when a loud meow interrupted her, causing her to face the cat who was now standing in front of her and looking at her with seemingly pleading eyes.

"Oh… Do you not have an owner, kitty?" Adora asked softly, another meow coming from the cat as they jumped up, barely giving her a chance to catch them. "Wow! You must really wanna come home with me, huh?"

The human giggled and petted the cat in her arms behind the ears, smiling happily as the creature curled up in her arms while purring. "Well… alright… I suppose that I can take you home. I have been thinking about getting a cat recently… Why not a stray looking for a home?"

Adora carried the little creature home, opening the door and heading inside. "Alright… let me find some little bowls that I can use to give you some water and maybe cook some meat for you to eat until I get you some cat food, yeah?"

She hummed softly as she gently placed the cat down, petting their fur and heading to the kitchen. She gets two small bowls, pouring some cold water into one and placing it in front of the cat.

"Just give me a minute while I see if maybe I have some tuna or if I have to cook some meat for you," Adora said to the cat while she headed to the cabinets, but she found no tuna. With a sigh, she headed towards the fridge and opened it to look for any meat that she had had thawing that she could cook.

With her focus on cooking some food for the cat, she didn't notice that the cat was no longer in that spot where they had previously been in. But rather, a short thin woman with gorgeous brown skin and brunette hair had taken the feline's place.

The brunette walked over to the blonde, her footsteps unsteady as she had not transformed back to her humanoid self in a while.

She yawned quietly and headed towards where she heard the kind blonde stranger that had picked her cat form up from the street.

It seemed that the brunette also didn't exactly care about scaring the blonde when she calls out to her, her voice somewhat husky from lack of use. "Hey blondie, thanks for letting me stay."

Adora squeaked loudly, nearly dropping the fork that she had in hand, her head turning around quickly to look at the supposed intruder that had appeared in her house. "Who are you?! Get out before I call the police!"

The brunette chuckled and rolled her eyes, her body which she had leaned against the counter straightening up to reveal her bare form, Adora's cheeks warming up rapidly at the sight.

"Why would you do that, princess? You're the one that let me in the house, see?" The brunette grinned and purred as her tail came into view. She shifted a bit closer to show that she had ears twitching on her head as well. "Also, my name is Catra. Not Kitty."

Adora did not know how to react to the revelation, finding it very hard to believe that the naked human… er, humanoid was the cat that she had brought home. But the eyes, ears, and moving tail seemed to quite literal confirm it despite the impossibility of it.

"Okay… Say that I I believe you. Would you be able to prove that you really are the cat that I had brought in?" The blonde asked cautiously, slowly reaching for her phone in case she needed to call the authorities.

The brunette rolled her eyes before closing them. "Geez… just look." She told the blonde before a soft glow surrounded her frame. The glow intensified by the second until it covered her entire body before it shrunk down to a smaller form.

Adora gasped in shock at what she had just witnessed. She couldn't believe that… that a person had just transformed into a cat right in front of her!

The brunette then changed back to further prove her point, placing her hands on her hips once her transformation had been completed. "Believe me now?"

The blonde had to slowly nod in response, the brunette finally sighing in relief. "Good… Do you have any clothes that I can borrow?? I don't particularly enjoy walking around without any questions on."

Adora squeaked and nodded, turning off the stove and heading towards her room. "Y-Yeah! Hold on! J-Just covered yourself with this for now." She rushed to the living room and threw a blanket at the brunette.

Catra caught the blanket with ease, wrapping it around her bare body. "Hey… What's your name, princess?"

Adora stopped and glanced back at the other. "Adora…"

A smirk curled on Catra's lips before she spoke. "Pleasure to meet you, Adora. Looks like you found yourself a roommate."

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what I wrote but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
